Life's a Fairytale
by Dragondream987
Summary: Goten and Trunks were always sticking out more than they meant to, I mean come on it's only sophomore ear and they're the most popular kids in school. So what happens when the two demi-saiyans meet up with two girls who would have rather stayed to the side lines and start to become friends? A whole lot of craziness with a little dash of cinderella. GotenxOC TrunksxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO DRAGON BALL Z! I am but a simple writer, owning only my OC's... **

++++++The wonderful perspective of Jamie Sparks++++++

All I heard in every direction was rain. I loved the sound of the rolling thunder and the splash the raindrops made when they hit a surface. It felt as if the air was pooling with energy. Everything was so relaxed, and I was getting sleepy just watching the down pour. Suddenly the car I was in hit a bump and I was jerked out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to wake you up." I glanced over to the owner of the voice that had disrupted my daydreaming to find my best friend Kimiko Nelson (She prefers Kimi) with a trademark grin plastered on her face. I smiled back, poking her in the side.

"No worries, you just shook me out of la-la land." Kimi shook her head at me sarcastically.

"You always have your head stuck up in the clouds my ever-dozing friend." This time I jabbed at her.

"Shut up!" We both started laughing as we continued our drive. Where was our destination you may ask? Well that would be none other than the prestigious Orange Star High. Both Kimi and I were fortunately or unfortunately enrolled there and were currently in our last few months of sophomore year. I guess I should kind of introduce myself first before I go any further with my story. My name is Jamie Sparks and I am an orphan so to speak with a little bit of a Cinderella story as background.

I am an only child and my parents died when I was pretty young, I would say around when I was 3 almost 4. We all got in a car crash and my mom and dad used themselves as shields for me to protect from flying shrapnel and hopefully lessen the impact. They saved my life that day but lost theirs. After that, I went to go live with my uncle who was basically my only family left. I spent four years with him together before he decided to get married. I was eight or nine at the time. Up until this point, even though I loved and remembered my father, my uncle was more of a father figure for me; it was like I had two. The point to me telling you that is so that you would understand that when a father figure gets married, you get a mother figure… sort of. In my case, my uncle fell in love with a she-monster who was sugar coated on the outside but pure evil on the inside. That and she came with the oh so cliché, two evil step daughters. When I first heard the setup of how our family was going to be, I nearly face palmed in front of everyone. It was my very own Cinderella story, minus the prince. If it weren't for Kimi and my uncle, I don't know how I would have managed. But everyone knows that in any sort of Cinderella story, whenever there's a step monster, the father usually disappears.

Thanks to fate wanting to make sure my horrid fairy tale life was perfect to the point, that's exactly what happened. My uncle came down with cancer a few months later, and was in the process of recovering when he had a heart attack. I was ten. Kimi then became the only shoulder I had to cry on, and once again my dad had been taken away. This left me a bit of a loner for a while, trying to heal up a scar too deep for me to fix on my own. Once more, if Kimi and her family hadn't been there, I would have been an absolute devastated mess. You can imagine using your story logic what happened next: Step monster Ella, and her clones Bridget and lunacy, oh sorry I mean Lucy, became queens of the house. Happy to say I wasn't necessarily reduced to their personal maid all the time, but I had my chores, and I cooked dinner and I had to pay for my own things. Not to mention the terrible duo made my life as miserable as possible wherever I went. Kimi still stuck by my side through it all though, and now we are stuck at the hip. We're more like sisters than best friends. And today we continue as sisters into our high school jungle.

"We're here!" Kimi said in a very sing song voice. I glared at her and she just smiled.

"It's too early to be happy." I said with a sigh. I reached over to the handle of my door to let myself out when suddenly a car pulled up rather quickly beside us. I retracted my hand out of surprise and looked to the window to see none other than the two most esteemed boys in our high school. Trunks Briefs and Goten Son. Not that I had a particular bone to pick with either of them, it was just the reputation and the stuck up snobs that always seemed to follow them around. They were both amazingly popular since the end of freshman year and had stayed such for all of sophomore year. I watched as both boys got out of their car and walked up to meet a few cheerleaders standing up on the sidewalk. Growling I pushed the door open and jumped out, shoving my hands in my pockets and trudging over to Kimi who was standing under a cover to avoid the rain. I made my way over to my fellow weirdo while trying to ignore the fact that I was getting soaked without an umbrella.

"Those people get on my nerves sometimes." I said through gritted teeth as I came up under the shelter my best friend had spotted. Kimi just smirked.

"I don't think the boys are actually that bad," she stopped for a moment as one of the girls swarming the famous pair glared us down with a failing smirk that was just screaming 'I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!' I wanted to punch the girls face in, but I guess that was because I had a bit of a short fuse/anger problem. "But the girls that follow them like sheep are another story."

"Ha, and why do you say that?" I asked, annoyed just as much by the boys attracting all of these vicious she-witches as the she-witches themselves.

"Well, the boys seem to have reasonable heads on their shoulders, even if they do have their heads up in the clouds, but we've never really met them, and you can't judge what you don't know." I growled again, stupid Kimi and her logical nonviolent ways. Again Kimi grinned at me, probably because she found my annoyance towards all of them a bit amusing. It wasn't that I necessarily disliked that type of scenario and the people in them, it was just that those girls are all friends with my, ugh, stepsisters. I do not get along with my step sisters or their friends. Also, both Bridget and Lucy are obsessed with Goten and Trunks.

"Oh right, did you text me last night, 'cause Ella took my phone away after dinner for calling the girls something, and I heard it go off on your ring tone." Kimi blinked at me as if she was trying to think back. "Search the depths of your mind young padawan."

"Shut your Jedi trap, and I needed some help with history. I'm totally stumped on the homework we were supposed to do." I nodded and put my hand up to my chin, stroking an imaginary beard.

"I see, well I guess that's what we'll be doing during lunch then! Now come on, if we keep standing here, we'll be late to class." Kimi paled. We both knew that neither of us could handle another detention and so we both booked it into the school and to our classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO DBZ! I am but a simple writer, owning only my OC's**

Jamies POV

Reaching our seats right before the bell rang, my awesome best friend and I sighed in relief, and in exhaustion. We had sprinted our butts off down several hallways to get to our homeroom class, and while we may be rocking gym class, the distance was a considerable haul from the parking lot to class. I slowly took out my notebook and a pen to start jotting down notes and Kimi did the same. As our teacher started his lecture he began to pace which caused the heel of his shoes to click. He walked in sync with the beat of the rain outside and I was slowly being lulled to sleep when suddenly the door flew open, causing me and several other students to jump, and revealed two very wet students with towels wrapped around their necks. The lavender topped boy was smirking a bit, as if not caring he was late and the spikey gravity defying black haired boy was rubbing the back of his head with a towel rather sheepishly.

"Ah, Trunks and Goten, always a pleasure when you come to finally join our class." The teacher spoke half glaring at the two.

"Oh no sir, pleasures ours." Trunks replied with a bit of a snarky tone. Kimi giggled quietly. She was easily amused.

"Well then if it's all the same to you, if you could take your seats and see me after class." Goten looked the teacher straight in the eye and grinned.

"Aye-aye captain." And with that both boys took their seats. The lesson ended and we continued on our way to the next class we had and the next until we reached fourth period. This was the class we had right before lunch, chemistry. I was so happy at the beginning of the year when I heard we were taking chemistry instead of biology. Have you ever had a biology class right before lunch? You can really lose your appetite in there. As we sat in class our teacher went over several sets of notes over the chapter and then announced a test. We would have two weeks to prepare for the test instead of one, which meant that it would be, in our beloved professor's words, 'twice as long, twice as hard and twice as painful.' We truly did love this teacher though; she had a twisted sense of humor. I wrote down in my planner to study like crazy for this test ahead of time; reason being Ella did not believe in studying, Ella believed in working while her daughters "studied". The rest of the class continued on uneventful, minus the few spit balls that flew across the room.

Finally the bell rang releasing us from our class and Kimi and I walked down to the cafeteria. We didn't usually eat in there, but because it was raining so hard we couldn't sit under the tree we normally sat under. Gracefully taking a seat, Kimi pulled out a text book and plopped it down on the desk, flipping open to the page we had been assigned our history homework on. I, much less gracefully, fell into my seat and looked over at the page Kimi had turned to while stuffing my face with a sandwich. As I walked her through step by step the questions we had been assigned, I sensed an evil nearing, and sure enough, the wicked witch of the west divided by 2 stood behind us.

"Ha, do you two nerds ever not homework, or are you glued to your precious little books?" Bridget said in a sugar coated voice. Lucy smiled and I then noticed they had other crony's standing behind them and I sighed.

"What do you want?" Lucy smiled sickeningly sweet at me.

"Mother just wanted us to let you know that we're having a cocktail party at the house at 6 tomorrow and that you either need to be serving or learn to disappear." Kimi glared at the group with a look that could freeze boiling water.

"How about you and your posse disappear and leave us alone?!" she growled at them. As she did however, I noticed a particular purple mop and his gravity defying friend and walk past us, surrounded by, who would have thought it, more girls. I just narrowed my eyes at them, trying to remember what Kimi said this morning. She always was the voice of reason.

"Whatever," Bridget spat, snapping me back into reality. "See ya around losers." And with a flick of their wrist they turned and stalked off

"Where are they going?" I asked. I had sorta zoned out during the whole banter part, focusing more on mop top and spikey.

"You know, probably to terrorize small children or puppies, the usual." I nodded with a grin. Suddenly the lunch bell sounded and we stacked up our stuff and headed to history class.

We arrived to class relatively early and took a seat closer to the back of the room. I looked up at the board to see if we had any homework, but was horrified by what I saw. I nudged Kimi and she looked over at me, only to see me staring dumbstruck at the assignment board. As she looked over, she saw what the cause of my terror was. There written up on the board in big bold letters was 'GROUP PROJECT'. Now Kimi did not have a problem at all with this sort of thing, but me, I hated group projects, even when I got matched up with someone I knew. They were still awful.

"Jamie, you've got to get over this weird fear of projects. Working together with other people isn't that bad." I looked at her and put on a puppy dog face.

"If we get to choose partners, will you promise to be with me?" Kimi sighed and held up her right hand.

"Scouts honor Jamie Sparks!" I put on the happiest face I could muster and hugged her, until I remembered something.

"Wait, you were never a scout." Kimi looked over at me and stuck her tongue out as the teacher and the rest of the class made their way in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO DBZ! I am but a simple writer, owning only my OC's...**

Jamies POV

Everyone quieted down after the teacher raised her hand and spoke.

"Ok class, sit down so I can tell you all about this exciting news we've just received." Our teacher Mrs. Brown said in a monotonous voice. I put my head on my desk and listened to the announcements, but as I did I noticed Trunks and Goten two rows below us, shaking in their seats, looking as if it was the end of the world. "This year our class field trip will be a bit different. We have been invited by Bulma Briefs herself to come and visit Capsule Corporation for a lesson in the history of engineering as well as for a science lesson over physics. After this however, we will hop on a bus and head out to a survival camp area we had cleared out just for us, and we will stay there for two weeks. The reason for both back to back trips is that we could not rebook either event and the school requires two field trips per year. I will be handing out permission slips before the end of class, so make sure to fill them out and get them turned in before the end of next week." Kimi and I looked at each other, with the most overjoyed looks on our faces after the announcement. Kimi and I both have shared very similar interests ever since we were little kids, and two main points that we've come to love are martial arts and being outdoors; that and being away from the evil that plagues my house.

"Now if you will be so kind as to look up at the assignments I have written on the board, you'll see that we have a group project due in three weeks. After said projects are turned in, we will have a few days of relaxed class time and then you're off to ya'lls field trip fiasco. Until then however, you will be working your butts off on this project, for it is very long and a very essential part of your grade." she paused and looked up to see a very confused looked Lucy with her hand raised. "Yes Lucy?"

"Can we, like pick who we want to be in a group with?" she asked. Mrs. Brown shook her head and I hung my head in defeat. All I had now was the slim chance I would be paired with Kimi.

"No, I have already put everyone into pairs. Actually I have the list so I'll read them off to you." She then proceeded to pick up a clip board and started reading of names two at a time. "Lauren and Sam, Price and James, Lucy and Jack," at this Lucy's shoulders slumped and she looked disgusted, while her friends patted her on the back.

"Oh ya, I forgot that Trunks and Goten are both the prizes to be paired with." Kimi said with a grin.

"Ha, I bet whoever gets paired up with them will have a heart attack." As we continued to listen to names, we saw more high fives and heads hung until finally we heard our names.

"Jamie you will be with… ah yes, with Goten, and Kimiko with Trunks, Polly with Macy, and last but not least, Marcus with Bridget." All of a sudden I felt all eyes rush to me and my partner in weirdness. "All right then, if you will get with your partners, you may get in groups bigger than two if you wish, and come up with a topic." Kimi and I gulped and looked around for Trunks and Goten. They found us easily enough, considering we were the object of attention at the moment.

"So you two the ones we're working with?" Trunks asked in a semi bored voice as he swaggered over to our desks.

"Hit it on the nail mop top." From what I could tell Trunks turned a bit pink which caused Goten to start laughing.

"Ha, I like you. So which one of you is Jamie and which is Kimiko?" Kimi twitched her eyebrow a bit and spoke up.

"That's Jamie," she said pointing at me. I waved. "And I'm Kimiko, Kimi if you could manage it." Trunks had apparently recovered from his slight embarrassment and nodded his head.

"So do you two care if we do this together?" Kimi looked at me and we both shrugged.

"Sure. So do either of you have any idea what we are should do or are we all at a dead end?" Goten rubbed the back of his neck and put on a grin, which I thought suited him pretty well. Little did I know at the time that this was the famous Son grin.

"Well, we could do a project over the history of weird appearances or bizarre happenings over the years." Immediately after this came out of Goten's mouth though, Trunks threw an elbow straight into Goten's side, causing him to double over. "Jeez Trunks, a little less next time." The Son boy pleaded. I quirked an eyebrow at this, but Kimi had a look on her face that I knew very well; it was her 'I have an idea' face.

"That's a good idea Goten, and we could do a joint project. Two of us could cover the information and put it together into a paper and two of us could make some sort of representation of it, like a slide show with info or a model."

"Hey, that sounds awesome!" I said very happily. Even without being paired up with Kimi, I was still working with my brainiac best friend. Interestingly enough however, now both Trunks and Goten were sweat dropping with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, why don't Kimi and I take the paper part and Jamie and Goten, you figure out the visual." Trunks offered. Goten and I nodded and Kimi moved over to talk with Trunks.

"So do you want to each go home and search up on some stuff and see what we come back with?" Goten looked like he was about to agree but then decided not to.

"No, I think we should start researching together, maybe at one of our houses or up at school." I nodded and didn't see anything wrong with it so I agreed. Randomly the bell rang sounding the release of the class and I quickly put my stuff together and called out to Goten, "So can we meet in the library after school?" Goten looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Sure!" and with that he turned to walk out of the class room but didn't make it far before I watched Trunks grab him by the collar and drag him off down the hallway.

"Those two," I said as Kimi walked up to me, "Are a heck of a piece of work."

"Amen, my crazy friend."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DBZ! I am but a simple wirter, owning only my OC's...

-Sorry for the previous really short chapters, I'll try and make them longer from now on :)

****3rd POV TRUNKS AND GOTEN****

Trunks continued dragging his dark haired friend down hall after hall until he finally found a deserted one. He then proceeded to pick up said friend and look him straight in the eyes.

"What the heck were you thinking Son?!"Trunks shouted.

"Look Trunks, I'm sorry, in my head it sounded like a good idea that we would have a lot of info on." The purple headed boy sighed.

"It's ok, but we're going to have to handle this really carefully if we want our secrets to stay secret." Goten nodded and started thinking.

"Well if you think about it, we actually only have to keep them away from martial arts and weird alien landings, though the latter might be a little more difficult." Trunks blinked and then let his jaw go slack.

"G, did you just use the word latter, and correctly?" Goten crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Huh. Oh and I meant to ask earlier, can you spar later today? My dad has been in a fit that I haven't trained in like a month, so I was hoping to practice maybe over by your house. My mom's fixing the GR at home."

"Sure thing, we can fly after school, but first I have to meet up with Jamie at the library. After that we just have to go off the roof like Gohan used to."

"Cool!" All of a sudden the loud speaker crackled to life overhead.

"Trunks Briefs and Goten Son, would you please report to your next class." Both Trunks and Goten looked at each other before dashing off to Athletics.

-Jamie and Kimi 3rd POV-

Back with J and K,

"Hey Jamie, what are you going to do about the party Ella's throwing?" Kimi asked with a hint of worry for her best friend in her voice.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'll get by somehow. Actually I'll probably end up being forced to work it whether I like it or not. It's nothing to get worked up over though, I promise." Jamie tried to smile reassuringly but Kimi didn't look any less worried. "And if I need anything, I'll call you."

"You better you nerd." Jamie just grinned. Both girls continued their walk down the hall they were in to the girl's locker room, but unfortunately found that the door had been blocked off by two girls from their history class. "Hey J, isn't that Polly and Macy from history class?" Jamie glanced the two girls over and nodded.

"Hey freaks!" Both Jamie and Kimi cringed and turned around to see not only the evil step sisters, but a mob of fan girls as well. Bridget was leading said group and they all looked ready to kill.

"Watch it! You're one to call others freaks." Jamie spat at her step sister.

"Uh, ya I just did." Both Kimi and Jamie face palmed at this.

"Well anyway, we just came here to tell you to back off." Bridget said in the most intimidating voice she could muster.

"Uh, I beg your pardon not so fine lady, but back off of what?" Jamie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Goten and Trunks, duh!" Lucy said over Bridget's shoulder. " Oh and if you ever call him something as demeaning as 'mop top' ever again, I'll make sure mommy makes you clean for a week with no school privileges. And by the way she called; you now have no choice but to work the party tomorrow!"

"Told ya." Jamie said under her breath to Kimi. "Fine whatever, but will you princesses get out of our way, you have nothing to worry about with us and those two, so chill." Kimi started to stare down the crowd of girls until they started to back off. Finally they broke, and with a 'hmph' from the whole group, they all filed into the locker room.

"Hey J, do you want me to help? I could talk to my parents-"Jamie cut her off with a hand.

"And subject you to that evil? No I love you way too much to do that to you. I'll be fine, it's kind of normal." Kimi just sighed and got changed.

The entire girl's class walked into an enormous gym that was paid by the 'hero of the city' Mr. Satan. All of them were instructed to take a seat against a wall and wait for everyone else to show up; everyone else being the guys and the special coaches for the day. Apparently since there was supposed to be awful weather this week, they planned a martial arts session to be taught for a week or two.

"K, do you want to actually go all out here or should we keep a low profile while doing this?" Kimi thought over the idea of showing everyone what they could do, and since they had both been training since they were about four or five, that was a lot.

"Well, we should see how it goes and if all goes well, than I guess we could go all Chuck Norris on everyone." Jamie put on an evil grin, getting into fighting mode. She was so ready to punch a few faces.

"Sounds good." Suddenly there was a loud thundering outside and the lights above started shaking. Two seconds later, the entire boy's class burst through the doors of the gym, and shot over to a wall to sit down. Almost every single guy in the gym had his face glowing with excitement. After the herd made it through, two adults walked in, both who none of the class knew except for a very unlucky two boys, hiding in the back of the class.

_Goten and Trunks 3rd POV _

"Man, is there no way for us to get out of this?!" Trunks asked for the fourth time while hiding behind the crowd along the wall. Goten stared at his best friend, hands behind his neck.

"Well, Gohan said that Krillin did this to him before as well, except eighteen wasn't there. I guess we just try to stay hidden and not get picked for demonstration." Trunks almost smiled, but then frowned again.

"They might pick up our energy if we're this close." Goten grinned wide.

"Then I guess we'll just have to suppress our energy as low as it will go." Trunks shrugged and slumped down further in an attempt to disappear.

"We might as well try and blend in first." Goten nodded and did the same, but not before a certain teacher caught sight of them and put on the ghost of a smile. The class shifted together in excitement, more for the guys than the girls, but still, they didn't have to run, what was better than this?

"Listen up class!" Mr. Barbon, the main gym coach shouted. "Today we have two specially brought in instructors recommended by some of the best martial arts trainers in the business." He gestured to the two people standing beside him. Trunks looked over at the two only to see what he feared most; they had seen him. He then proceeded to curse his unique purple hair color and nudge Goten.

"Hey, eighteen saw me." Trunks said with utter defeat in his voice.

"NANI?!" Goten whispered as loud as he could with it still being considered a whisper. Trunks then proceeded to get a punch to the head, leaving hardly a scratch, but painful all the same. "Sorry, how do you know?" Trunks paused and then leaned close to his spikey headed friend.

"She smiled." he barely whispered. Goten paled. If there was one thing that really scared any saiyan, it was a Z fighter mom. Bulma, Chichi and Eighteen could all strike fear into the hearts of the Z group if they meant to. The way eighteen usually did it was with her smile. You could tell when she truly smiled, which was a rare occasion usually only seen by immediate family, but she also had an evil smile that was seen whenever she was plotting anything. Being an android that could beat you into shape at any time also played in as a scare factor.

"Trunks, we're going to die." Trunks patted his friend on the back.

"I know Goten, but we'll go down together." During all of this exchange however, they had also caught the eyes our very own Jamie and Kimi.

********Jamie and Kimi POV 3rd********

"Hey do you see mop top going off over there?" I asked pointing over at Trunks.

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong with them?" Kimi asked with an eye brow quirked. I just shook my head.

"No clue, people like them don't really make sense to me."

"Good point." All of a sudden I heard a big clap and the whole gym went silent. All eyes moved to the center of the room where one man and one woman stood. The woman stood a bit taller than the man and she wore jeans and a white shirt, while the man standing next to her wore a regular orange fighting gi.

"Listen up! My name is eighteen and this is my husband Krillin." The man beside her now identified as Krillin waved at the class. "Today we are going to be going over the very basics in martial arts. Today you will be allowed to pick your own sparring partners but tomorrow at 6 o clock we are going to be having a small tournament here at school to see who stands on top. There is a catch however. Everyone will be in a disguise of some form or you will not be allowed to participate. I don't care if you show up in a full out ninja costume or if you just put a bucket on your head. Signups will be walk in only, there are no reservation spots. If you're late, you just have to watch. Any questions?" Students looked around the room, no one daring to raise their hand. "Good. Now everyone get with a partner who is roughly your strength level and sit down together. We will have someone demonstrate what we're going to be doing for the rest of class, and then you all can have at it." Suddenly I heard a thumping noise across the room and looked over to see Goten hitting his head against a wall.

"Kimi, I think my project partner is a lunatic." Kimi looked over at Goten and then back to me.

"I think you're right." As everyone got with a partner and sat down in groups of two, the noise level started to rise from all the talking. Soon the entire gym was full of sound and I couldn't hear a thing from anyone, even Kimi who was sitting two feet from me.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the gym went dead quiet again and all eyes went to Eighteen whose eyebrow was twitching. "Listen to what Krillin tells you to do ok!" the entire student body nodded together.

"Well, now that I have your attention, can anyone who has ever had martial arts training before please raise their hand." several hands went up, including Kimi's and my own, though ours were much lower than everyone else's. We didn't really want to volunteer. "Ah, how about," I noticed a gleam in Krillin's eye as he turned to look at everyone. "You two." He pointed to a clump of students. The clump suddenly dispersed revealing two cowering boys, who looked very unhappy with the instructor. As the girls in the class saw who had been chosen, they began to cheer, and soon after the guys joined in until almost the whole group was cheering for the two. "Yes, Son and Briefs was it?" Krillin said with a smile. Trunks glared at the shorted man and Goten just looked at him with a look that said 'how could you do this to us?' I guess they really didn't like volunteering.

"Trunks, Goten, get your butts over here now!" Eighteen said in a commanding voice. Immediately, almost faster than I could keep up with they were standing directly next to her. She smiled and the boys paled even more.

"Ok, Goten here's what you're going to do, and one of the pair will have to do this too so pay attention." Krillin then proceeded to move Goten about three or four feet away from Trunks and told him to get into fighting form. Goten did so, and I was amazed by what I saw.

"There's not a single flaw in his form J!" Kimi said in awe. My brain couldn't comprehend what my eyes were seeing. His stance literally was PERFECT. I couldn't break through his defense if I tried. This only made me watch him even closer.

"And now Trunks, you move over here." Trunks got down in a stance too, and once again, there wasn't a single flaw in the stance. Both of them were positioned absolutely perfectly. While we were both amazed though, Trunks and Goten themselves did not look like they were having a blast.

"Ok, now Trunks, throw a punch and Goten block it. Also, please don't go all out. We don't want a wall coming down." The class laughed at this but Goten looked at him like he could not believe he had just said that. The Son boy had me completely captured in curiosity, both with his martial arts and this new teacher.

"Hey James, look at them fight." Kimi whispered to me, breaking me out of my thought process. Trunks was throwing punches so fast I found it really hard to keep up with. Goten on the other hand was blocking every single one as easily as if he was just walking down a hallway. I was in awe of these two boys.

"Ok, stop!" Krillin shouted. Both boys ceased their spar and straightened up, both with a scowl on their faces. "All right, as you can see one of you is going to be offensive only and the other will be defensive. After a few minutes you will switch and continue this until the class. Eighteen and I will come around and try to adjust form. So have at it!" I grinned at Kimi and without a word we started throwing and blocking punches and kicks in turn, and before we knew it, we were caught up in our own world. This is what we loved the most and we didn't care at the moment what other people thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO DBZ! I am but a simple writer, owning only my OC's...**

$$$$$ TRUNKS AND GOTEN 3RD POV $$$$$

"Krillin, get over here!" Trunks hissed. The senior z fighter walked over slowly to the two demi-saiyan boys, trying to enjoy his last steps in life.

"What's up Trunks?" Goten glared at Krillin.

"How could you and Eighteen do that to us?!" Goten asked with a puppy dog voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Krillin asked more than said. Trunks then took over the conversation.

"You made us fight in front of everyone! What if someone were to get suspicious of us? We didn't really want anyone to know we are fighters." The older man smirked.

"Sorry, but I think all chances of that are gone now. Besides, what kind of a saiyan isn't a fighter?" Trunks reached out at Krillin and gripped his collar raising him up to where only his toes touched the ground.

"Did my father put you up to this, or was this for pure torture entertainment?" Goten laughed nervously and tried in vain to get Trunks to calm down, and Krillin held a nervous smile.

"Well, a little of both. We sort of left Marron with Bulla and Vegeta got stuck with them. This was payment, and by the way, he's really going to get on ya'lls case if you don't get to training soon." With that, Trunks released the former monk and hung his head in defeat. Again. Honestly, he couldn't catch a break with this whole 'Make sure no one finds out you're half alien' thing.' It was more their mom's idea than their own, but just like Gohan, both Goten and Trunks were doomed to having a devastatingly bizarre secret.

"Whatever. Do we have to keep sparring or are we done?" Goten looked relieved that Trunks put Krillin down, and Krillin looked thankful he survived the brush with the purple headed saiyan.

"Nah, you guys can just watch from now on."

"Awesome!" Goten cheered. And so, together the inseparable pair watched the sparring sessions of everyone else. Some were, as expected, seriously pathetic. It was like watching a competition of who could flail the most with Eighteen and Krillin walking around and trying in vain to fix mistakes. However, there were a few groups that were a bit impressive, for humans anyway. Two guys were going at it pretty hard, though it was kind of obvious that they were just trying to show off for the surrounding crowd. Then there were other groups who were actually kind of good, again by human standards. By saiyan standards, all of these attempts were just sad. In reality the only person in the room that even had a chance of keeping up with the two demi-saiyans was Eighteen.

"Hey Trunks, look over there." Goten said pointing over to a particular group. There stood two girls panting, both set in stances and both looking ready to attack. "Aren't those the girls that we're doing our history projects with?" Trunks glanced over and watched as the two girls in question launched back into attack mode, throwing punches and kicks and blocking as the other attacked.

"Ya, Kimi and…." Trunks paused and Goten looked over at him.

"Jamie. Kimi and Jamie. Come on 'mop top', get with it." This earned the Son boy a Vegeta proud glare from his friend.

"Thanks, now I remember." Said the lavender demi-saiyan in a very sarcastic tone. Goten grinned wide.

"They're both really good. I wonder if they'll come to the tournament tomorrow. It looks like they could hold their own up against just about anyone." Trunks scoffed.

"Yeah, anyone but us, who by the way are winning that tournament." Goten quirked an eyebrow this.

"What happened to 'Low profile or our mothers will kill us'?" Trunks just smiled.

"Come on, we'll be in costume. No one will know it's us!" Goten just shook his head.

"Whatever you say Trunks."

^^^^^^^^^^^^AFTER GYM WITH JAMIE IN 3RD POV ^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey J, do you think you could talk the step witch into letting you go to the tournament?" Jamie blinked at Kimi. Once… Twice… Then she burst out laughing.

"Kimi, I wish with all my might that I would be allowed to go to that tournament, but now that I've been assigned the party to work, I'm going to need a miracle if I'm gonna get to go." Kimi scratched her head in thought.

"Can't they just reschedule? And won't thing one and thing two want to come watch muscle bound guys in masks. And I can almost guarantee you that Trunks and Goten will be there. There is no way that any of the pop princesses would miss out on that." Jamie thought the idea over.

"You know that's actually a good point. If I can manipulate, sorry 'talk' Ella and the monsters into postponing the whole thing then I should be able to go. We'll probably have to come up with something to distract Ella though. How long does the tournament run?" Kimi walked over to a poster that had been taped to the wall.

"Well, according to this it all starts at 6 and runs till 11:30. I bet we could get you home by midnight at the latest." A grin grew across both of the girl's faces as they started brainstorming how they could make it to this fighting masquerade.

"Oh but K, you have to take care of costumes. Ella, Bridget and Lucy would make sure they never make it out the front door if they found them in my room." Kimi just threw an arm around Jamie.

"No problem my friend!" As the girls continued to walk to their lockers to pack up for the day, suddenly Jamie felt as if she was forgetting something.

"K, did we have anything to do after school today?" Kimi looked up in thought and then saw a clock hanging up above a classroom door.

"Didn't you have to meet in the library for something?" Jamie stopped. "You ok?"

"I totally forgot, I have to go meet Goten! Oh man, I've gotta run K, I'll call you later!" And with that Jamie took off in the direction of the library hoping Goten was still there, and that he didn't forget either. Kimi on the other hand stood still with her arms crossed, smirk very present on her face.

"Ha, bye J." Kimi said with a smile. She then turned and finished packing up her stuff to head home.

88888888888888888Goten and Jamie888888888888888888

Jamie ran down hall after hall until she finally made it to the room she was looking for.

'Why does this stupid place have to be on the other side of the school?!' Jamie thought as she opened the door, panting slightly.

"A little late don't you think?" Jamie jumped at this and turned around to come face to face with Goten.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that. Kimi and I lost track of time." Goten just grinned.

"No worries, I just got here. So, do you want to talk about what we should do?" Jamie nodded and walked over to one of the library computers.

"Uh, so since we're doing a visual, I was thinking we could look at maybe something like ancient buildings or something that was built without knowing how, or if we wanted to do something more recent, we could look up bizarre happenings in old newspaper archives." Silence filled the air for a moment and then the demi-saiyan spoke up.

"Well, we should probably talk to Trunks and Kimi about it first, since it's a joint project, but those sound like good ideas to me." Jamie nodded and started typing in weird structures from history in the computer search bar. She started scrolling through options and Goten put a hand on the back of the chair she was sitting in and his other on the desk, trying to read through as well. Jamie looked at one result and started laughing.

"Or maybe we could build our own alien spaceship." Goten paled and looked at the screen. On it read 'Real Space Landings on Earth!' Jamie looked up at Goten and smirked. "What's up spikes, got a problem with aliens?" Goten laughed nervously.

"Ya, I guess you could say that." Jamie quirked an eyebrow at him and he turned to face her, but they both immediately froze when he did. Neither had realized how close they were to each other, and now they only had a few inches separating them. Goten just blinked, slightly pink, but Jamie lit up like a Christmas tree. Just as she was about to back away though, the library door flew open revealing mop top himself.

"Yo Goten! You ready to go ye-"he cut off when he saw his friend and his project partner in front of a library computer, both incredibly close, and both blushing furiously. "Am I interrupting something?" Goten stood up straight and tried to recover his normal shade.

"N-No, we were just going over project topics." Trunks looked at Goten with a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"Uh huh. Oh I almost forgot to ask, are you and Kimi going to enter the tournament for tomorrow?" Jamie jumped at being addressed and stared wide eyed at the two boys.

"Maybe, why do you care?" She couldn't comprehend why the most popular guys in school would care if she or Kimi came or not.

"Oh yeah! Ya'll were really good today in gym. You both should come!" Goten encouraged. Jamie just blinked.

"Well, I have to see if I'm allowed to. Are you two going to be there?" Both boys nodded, smile plastered on their faces. Jamie sighed. "If you say so."

"You need to come." Goten said as he picked up his things and started walking to the door with Trunks in tow. All Jamie could do was nod and whisper,

"K."

^^^^^^^^^^JAMIES POV^^^^^^^^^^^^

I stood dumbstruck in the library as I watched Goten and Trunks walk out of the doors and around another corner. All I could keep thinking was 'WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!' I still couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened.

'Ok Jamie, just walk through it. You walked in, Goten scared the life out of you, you picked a research topic, you looked up aliens on the computer, Goten was close enough to kiss,' at this thought I lit up again. 'Man I've got to stop blushing. Anyway Trunks walked in, embarrassing by the way, then asked if Kimi and were going to the tournament. They actually cared if we would be at the tournament or not! End of recap.'

I looked around for my bag but then slapped my forehead when I remembered where I left it. It was sitting in the hallway where I had left Kimi. Quickly I logged out of the computer I had been using and started my way down back to the my locker. 'I should probably call Ella too, and try and figure out how to postpone that stupid party.' I reached down in to my pocket and pulled out my phone. Dialing her number, I waited for her to pick up and continued my walk around a corner, only to meet up with dumb and dumber. Seriously, I was having way too much contact with these two for one day. Quickly I tried to walk past without being noticed but Bridget caught sight of me and frowned, kicking her leg out in front of me, hoping I would trip. I didn't see the trap laid for me however, and in trying to get by, tripped straight over it. I fell to the ground and in the process, scratched my cheek rather badly with the sharp corner of my phone.

"Oops, my bad." Bridget giggled. I just glared at her, picked myself up and kept walking, only vaguely aware of the stinging on my right cheek. Forgetting the call, I hung up and made finally made it to my backpack. After picking up my things, I pulled out a capsule from my backpack. Walking out the front doors of the school I sighed. It was STILL raining. This was ridiculous, I mean I love rain, but I was going to get soaked without an umbrella.

'Well it's incentive for me to get home fast.' And with that, I clicked the capsule and stood back, letting the smoke clear to reveal a dark blue bike. It was my transportation home if I didn't have Kimi around for a car. Hopping on the bike, I started peddling home, all the while trying to think of a way to get out of Ella's party.

Back with Trunks and Goten

Both boys had long since left the library and were now making their way upstairs to the very top of the school.

"So Trunks, do you want to head out to where Gohan used to train or do you want to stick around a little closer to my house?" Both boys started up another set of stairs as Trunks thought it over.

"Well, I guess it depends on how hard we want to fight. If Chichi doesn't mind us blowing up mountains, I guess we could fight over by the old training ground." Goten nodded and they took the next set of stair up.

"Ok that sounds good. We just have to make sure we look presentable enough to go to school tomorrow." Trunks cracked his knuckles as they started up the final set of stairs (This is a flipping tall school with no elevator!).

"It will feel good to get to fighting again. We haven't done it in a while." Finally they made it to the exit door and walked onto the roof, only to feel raindrops start landing on their skin.

"Awesome! I love fighting when it's raining!" Goten cheered as he stood to feel each drop land on his body.

"You are one weird dude Goten Son." Goten just grinned as he started floating up in the air, arms spread out to catch the rain.

"You're one to talk. Now come on, I wanna get to kicking your butt as soon as possible!" Trunks lifted off the ground as well and narrowed his eyes at the Son boy.

"I'd like to see you try. Race you to the mountains!" Trunks immediately took off, leaving a startled Goten behind.

"That was a cheap shot Trunks!" Goten yelled at his purple headed friend as he powered up and took off after him. The demi-saiyans made it to their intended location in a matter of minutes.

"I so beat you!" Trunks danced around in victory.

"That's only because you took off without warning! You had a head start." Goten said with his arms crossed. Trunks smirked and then without warning threw a fist at Goten. This caused the black haired saiyan to jump back, landing in a fighting position.

"Enemies never give warnings! Well unless they're idiots, but still." Goten charged at the older boy and started throwing combinations of kicks and punches. Trunks blocked and returned the motion, and this continued on for at least another two hours.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING A SPARRING SESSION

Both boys gasped for air as they stood in midair, powered up all the way to super saiyan 2s.

"Jeez, I think we're out of shape. We haven't gone this long or hard in ages!" Goten panted. Trunks nodded. "Well I guess we might as well finish it." Together in one last attempt, each fighter powered up to make one last Ki attack. Goten got in a stance for a Kamehameha and Trunks got ready to send a Finish Buster. As both boys swirled with golden energy, with one last scream they each let go their attacks and watched as both beams of energy clashed together. A giant explosion was left in its wake and the two were knocked back, Goten into a tree and Trunks into a mountain. Neither boy moved for a few minutes until Trunks started shifting debris out of his way to stand up. Goten started pulling himself out of the splintered wood, trying not to add onto the plethora of scratches he had managed to get. After removing themselves from the ruble they had been sent flying into Goten rubbed the back of his head as Trunks just grinned.

"Ok, now we're done. Can I go take a shower at your house?" Trunks asked trying to brush off the dirt and blood he had caked on him.

"Sure. Do you want to stay for dinner? I can tell mom to cook for one more, she wouldn't mind." Trunks was about to decline for being too much of a bother, but his stomach spoke for him. "I take that as I yes."

"Ha, ok. I'll call my mom and tell her." Goten nodded.

"Ok, now let's go, I'm starving!" They both took off into the 439 mountain area, heading straight for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DBZ! I am but a simple writer, owning only my OC's...**

#####At the Son house#####

"Goku, can you go out and try to find Goten please? He said that they would be training out by Gohan's training ground." Chi-Chi called out to her husband. Goku walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air as he walked in.

"No need, I can feel them heading back right now. They're both pretty exhausted. Food smells great by the way!" Chi-Chi just looked at Goku and shook her head.

"I really need to learn how to sense energy better." Goku was about to respond when the back door opened, revealing two very beat up teenagers.

"Hey mom, food smells great!" Chi-Chi turned to thank her son but was struck silent when she saw the condition they were in.

"Boys, shower now or no dinner for the both of you!" Trunks and Goten exchanged glances and then raced to find an open bathroom. "What am I going to do with those boys?" Goku just laughed, trying to sneak a dumpling as he did so. In turn he received a smack to the hand and a smirking Chi-Chi.

==============GOTEN AND TRUNKS=====================

"Hey Goten, can I borrow a spare set of clothes?" Trunks asked, examining his own tattered set.

"Yeah, do you want a gi or normal clothes?"

"Jeans and a shirt will work just fine." Goten nodded and dug around till he found a set and then proceeded to throw them at Trunks.

"Thanks!" Both boys then took turns going through the shower and were ready to eat in less than twenty minutes.

"Ok boys, you can start In 3, 2, 1, GO!" With Chi-Chi's permission, the three saiyans started eating faster than the human eye could keep up with. Chi-Chi just smiled as she watched the living vacuum cleaners wipe the table clear of every edible scrap in sight.

'If normal people ever saw you boys eat, I think they'd have a heart attack.'

- JAMIE (3rd POV) -

'Jeez I'm soaked through and through, but at least the rain finally stopped.' Jamie thought as she walked her bike up to the steps of the house. Shaking off a bit, she left her bike propped up by the front door and walked inside.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" cried a shrill voice. Jamie turned around to see a furious faced Ella with her hair pulled back and a robe tied around her.

"Coming inside?" Ella glared at the dripping girl.

"Well, I want you to clean up this mess you've tracked in and then go clean yourself up! Once you have finished that, come see me. I need to talk to you." Jamie just sighed and headed off towards the kitchen, leaving a trail of water in her wake. Soon after, she had the mess all mopped up and was heading to her room to take a shower. Thankfully, unlike most Cinderella stories, her room was only on the second floor and not up in the attic or anything like that. As she jumped into the shower, she let the cold water from outside quickly change to hot water running down her body. Jamie sighed as she ran her fingers though her hair and let her muscles relax. Sadly though, she knew she would get yelled at for taking too long, so she quickly finished washing up, dried off and got dressed. She wore a pair of dark, slim denim jeans, picked out for her by Kimi for her birthday and a loose t-shirt.

'Well time to go face my imminent doom now.' Jamie thought as she walked down stairs to find Ella propped up in front of the TV with a martini glass in hand.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ella perked up at hearing a voice and turned with a frown on her face.

"Yes. Unfortunately the party for tomorrow has had to be put on hold for the moment. It will probably happen sometime next week." Jamie stood shocked at the news.

"You're kidding me?!" Ella looked a bit put out.

"Yes, sadly it's true. There is something that I need you to do for me tomorrow though." Jamie was so happy at the opening in her schedule that she almost didn't care what her step mother made her do.

"Ok, what?"

"Tomorrow I need you to stay home and scrub this house spotless. That was one of the reasons we had to cancel. So many rooms in this house are filthy and I need them sparkling by tomorrow night. Both of your sisters are going to a school event to watch a tournament, but I only agreed because it involved the Briefs family. That is a good connection to have. I will also be gone; I'm having my hair redone, so you'll be on your own till about midnight or a little later. By the time I get home, I don't want to see a speck of dirt in this house, understand me?" This set of statements however put Jamie back into a slump. She had finally gotten the time to go to the tournament, and then Ella had to book her up again.

"Yeah, ok." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Good girl!" and with that, Ella turned back to watching her show, leaving Jamie to sulk.

'I was so close too! Man, I guess I better go tell Kimi.' Slowly, she walked upstairs and into her room. Flopping onto her bed, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed Kimi's number. The phone rang for a while, but finally Kimi picked up.

"Hey, Kimi here, what's up?"

"Hey Kimi, its Jamie."

"Oh, hey James! Did you talk to Ella about the tournament?" Jamie groaned.

"Well sort of, but it didn't go as I had expected."

"What happened? Did she say no?"

"Sort of, she canceled the party, but I have now been assigned to cleaning duty around the whole house for the night." Jamie heard Kimi gasp and smiled at her reaction.

"Oh no, but the evil duos rooms look like they had a tornado blow through! And that just two rooms! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I just won't go." Kimi huffed.

"That's not fair. There has to be some way you can go!" Jamie sighed and shook her head.

"If the terrible two's layers have to be spotless, I'd be lucky if I was free in a month. This sucks too because I told Goten I would try to go after he asked." After the sentence came out of her mouth though, Jamie froze. The line was silent for what seemed like minutes before erupting with a shout.

"What did you say?!" Kimi asked giddily. Jamie stuttered and began to blush again.

"I-I said that I'd be lucky if I was done within the month!" The flustered girl held her breath hoping Kimi would buy it. Ah but no such luck.

"No, after that! You so just that said Goten asked you to be there! Oh my gosh you have to tell me what happened!" Jamie blinked in confusion and embarrassment before speaking.

"Ok, before I answer any of that, what have you been eating recently?"

"Uh, ham sandwich, fruit and cream dip, cake and a coke." Jamie laughed, finally understanding the reason for her friend's hyper-ness.

"That explains it. Now to straighten things out in your twisted little head. Goten and Trunks asked if both of us were coming because they watched us in gym and thought we were pretty good. One awkward moment happened in the library but it was on accident and nothing really happened. They left and I went home."

"Wait, Trunks asked about me?" Kimi asked in a confused voice. Jamie grinned.

"Sure did. That means you don't have an excuse no matter what! You have to go, if nothing else just to spite those wannabe girls." Kimi laughed at her train of thought.

"Yeah, but if Goten asked about you, then you have to go as well! How about this: You give me tonight to brainstorm a way to save your butt from cleaning and if I succeed, you accept the costume I bring you to wear and we both go no complaints." Jamie thought the idea over for a moment.

"Hey, if you can pull it off, I'm down!" Kimi clapped her hands together in excitement.

"You bet I can! Just wait, we're gonna kick some serious butt!"

"Sounds great!" Jamie paused as she heard footsteps creaking from the stairs. "Hey, evil aura alert, I gotta go. Good luck on your rescue mission for me!" And with that, Jamie hung up and set her phone on her dresser, quickly flicked off her lights and dove into bed, feigning sleep. Slowly her door opened and Ella poked her head into her room. Seeing that Jamie was already asleep though, she frowned and slammed the door shut, not wanting to have to deal with waking her up to do a chore that she could do in the morning. Realizing she successfully rid herself of her step monster for the night, Jamie grinned, shut her eyes and went to sleep for real.

*********************************Jamie's POV******************************************

It was still early when I had an unfortunately and highly offensive noise started emanating from my phone.

"Hey, hey pick up. Pick uuuppp. HEY! I said pick up the phone! PICK OP THE PHONE OR SO HELP ME I WILL SICK ALL OF MY POKEMON ON YOU AND HAVE YOU DRAGGED AROUND AND NAWED ON UNTIL YOU PICK UP!" I moaned as I rolled over trying to ignore the ringtone. I was almost back to sleep when it started over and my annoyance got the best of me. Swinging my legs off the bed I stumbled over to the dresser I had laid my phone on the night before and glared at it before picking it up and answering.

"Hello?"

"Jamie Sparks do you love me or what?" I sighed, recognizing Kimi's voice. Slowly I brushed my bangs out of my face and sat back down on my bed as I answered.

"I'm not sure, considering it's-"I paused and looked at the clock by my bed. "5:15… What the heck are you doing calling me at 5:15?!" Kimi just laughed.

"I have solved our problem!" I blinked trying to remember what she was talking about.

"Problem?"

"Yeah! The masquerade step family fiasco!" Suddenly I remembered the conversation from last night.

"Oh, right! So how do you plan on rescuing me?" I heard an evil giggle from Kimi.

"Well the company our cleaning lady works for owes my mom a favor. They broke a vase on accident one day and told her that they would repay her with a new vase and a favor if she would just remind them. I talked to her about it and she called them and set up a time so they can come in today and clean for you so you can come to the tournament!" My jaw dropped at hearing this.

"You are my savior Kimi, you and your mom."

"I know! They're scheduled to come around 5 since we have to be ready by 6." I nodded.

"That's good. Ella and the girls are leaving around 4:30 so they can eat and get seats for the tournament. She said they shouldn't be back until about 12."

"Awesome!" I flopped back onto my bed with a grin now stuck to my face.

"This is going to be so great! Oh but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why did you call at freaking 5 o' clock?!" Kimi just giggled. "Kimiko?"

"Well if you will get your lazy butt up and dressed and meet me outside in thirty minutes, I'll tell you." I sighed again and nodded.

"Fine, see you in a few." With that I clicked my phone shut and stretched out on my bed.

'Man, I don't know what I would do without that girl.'


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DBZ! I am but a simple wirter, owning only my OC's...**

Kimi pulled up in Jamie's driveway and glanced at the clock on her dashboard. It read 5:57.

"Come on James, we gotta go!" Kimi said out loud to herself, hoping it would somehow urge her friend out the door. Luckily though, moments after she said this, the front door of the house creaked open and Jamie slid out and quietly shut the door behind her. With a big smile she zipped over to Kimi's car and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Morning!" Jamie said, her smile never wavering. Kimi smiled back.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy in the morning since…. well since ever!" Jamie reached for her seatbelt and buckled before turning back to her friend.

"Whatever, now I don't care where we go, but we need to get out of here before anyone notices that I'm gone." This earned a laugh from the driver.

"You got it." Kimi then proceeded to back up and drive away from the house of horror.

"So why did you need me up so early anyway?" Jamie questioned as they turned down a few narrow roads she didn't recognize.

"Well, we needed disguises to participate so I figured I should try to find something that looked cool and fit well so I started looking around and I found this cool shop that sells all sorts of different fighting gear so I thought we could go check it out. We wouldn't really have time after school." Jamie nodded in understanding.

In a matter of minutes the girls pulled up to the store they were looking for. Together they both got out and headed into the store.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Jamie asked as she thumbed through a few racks of sweats.

"Well, I guess something that we can fight in and not be recognized…" Kimi said, strolling down an aisle. "Hey what about that?" She said pointing to a table stacked with fighting clothes, from traditional to modern. Jamie grinned and the two walked over to examine the content of the table. Pleased with what they found, the two girls began to rummage through the stacks of clothes until they found what they were looking for. Kimi chose a short blue kimono top with a jacket pull over, along with a pair of black shorts and Jamie decided on a sleeveless black shirt with a tall popped collar, arm bands and a pair of white shorts. Both of them already had shoes from home, so with outfits in hand, they headed to the register to pay for their new clothes. **(A/N: Sorry, I'm pretty bad at clothing descriptions. To get a better idea of what I was basing this off of, go to fs71/PRE/i/2010/319/8/9/ninja_ish_outfits_by_kohan e_ and look at picture 3 & 5.)**

"Uh K," Jamie began as they approached the cashier.

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering, even though this will be great to fight in and all, how exactly does it hide who we are?" Kimi paused for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"I got it! How about we swing over to a costume shop and pick up some masquerade masks. It will be like princess on top and Jackie Chan on bottom!" Jamie laughed at her friend's description.

"Ha, ok good enough." They both paid for their selected outfits and then got back in Kimi's car to drive to the nearest costume shop.

"Okay, we need to run in, each grab a mask and get out. School starts in 27 minutes!" Jamie said as they both got out of the car again. Kimi nodded and they both ran through the store doors. Once inside they scanned the store for a manager or something of the sort and soon found an employee walking down an aisle near them.

"Excuse me, but can you help us?" shouted Kimi at the man. He turned around and smiled at the two of them.

"Sure, what is it you two need help with?" Jamie grinned and answered.

"We need masquerade masks, preferably ones that don't come off easy." The employee looked up in thought for a moment and then spoke.

"I believe the masks are two aisles over in the back."

"THANKS!" The two girls shouted in unison and then took off. Running straight back to where the man had instructed the girls came face to face with rows on rows of feathery masks.

"Hey James, how much time do we have?" Jamie clicked her phone open and looked at the time.

"20 minutes till school starts." Kimi sighed.

"Ok, it takes almost ten minutes to get back, so we have about four minutes to pick, check out and get on the road. If we do that we should have a minute to spare before class starts." Jamie nodded and turned back to the rack in front of her.

'Four minutes to choose out of all of these? This is gonna be a little tough.' Jamie thought. Kimi picked up a white mask but upon seeing that it was decked out in feathers that made it hard to see, she set it back carefully. Jamie picked up another mask but saw that it had beads hanging down which would only get in her way in a fight. This continued like this for another two minutes before Jamie finally found one.

"Hey K, come check this out!" Kimi walked over to see what Jamie was holding and smiled when she saw. In Jamie's hands were two masks, one black and one white. Both were adorned with gold shimmer and outlined with a brilliant lace. Kimi slipped the black one on and was delighted to see that it barely hindered her vision at all, not to mention it covered enough of your face that no one would be able to immediately recognize you. It worked like a charm.

"These are perfect. Nice find J!" Jamie high fived Kimi and then looked at the time again.

"Yup, and we still have-" Looking at her watch she saw they only had twelve minutes before school started. "Oh snap we gotta go!" Grabbing the masks they both dashed to the cash register, paid for their disguise and ran to Kimi's car.

"Ready?" Jamie grinned.

"You bet! Now drive woman, we're gonna be late!"

Trunks and Goten 3rd POV

It was late in the morning when both demi-saiyans got to school. Having flown to school, they both landed on the schools roof instead of going through the schools doors.

"Trunks you're way to slow!" Goten shouted at the purple haired teen as he made it milliseconds to the ground before his counterpart.

"Shut up Son, you got a head start!" Goten merely waved his hand, brushing the statement off as an excuse.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't get down to class." Trunks grumbled as he followed the spikey haired saiyan down the long set of stairs to their class.

Soon enough the boys made it to the door of their prison, ahem, classroom. With a sigh Trunks pulled it open and both boys trudged to their seats, occasionally waving at a student or two.

"I really want the day to be over." Goten moaned as he dropped into his seat and set his head on the desk in front of him.

"The day just started idiot." The Son boy tilted his head to face Trunks.

"Yeah, but I wanna fight!" Trunks just rolled his eyes. For being a relatively smart kid, Goten rarely thought of anything else besides food and fighting.

"I'm sort of looking forward to seeing who all shows up to the tournament tonight." Trunks mused more to himself than to Goten. Goten nodded his head with a grin.

"Yeah me too!" Their conversation was cut off though by a loud slamming noise at the front of the classroom. In the doorway stood two girls, both panting like they had been sprinting rather hard, both hunched over with their hands on their knees trying to catch back their breath.

"Hey isn't that Kimi and Jamie?" Trunks questioned to nobody. Upon closer scrutiny Goten realized it was in fact the two girls they had spoken to the day before.

"Yeah, and they made it just before the bell." As if on cue a loud obnoxious ring invaded the comfortable quiet chatter that had come to fill the room. Not long after the bell their professor walked in and instructed everyone to take their seats before starting on his lesson.

As the long winded lecture finally came to a close, all the students sighed in relief.

"Ok, now if you open your books to page 143, you will see a block of questions. You may start on these in class and work with a partner if you'd like, but all questions are due answered and on my desk tomorrow morning." The professor droned. Jamie and Kimi both looked at each other with an exhausted look before pulling out their books and flipping to the instructed page. Above them though, two boys sat doing absolutely nothing. Interestingly enough though, one of these teens had his eyes set curiously on the girls below him.

"Hey Trunks," Goten inquired. Trunks glanced over at his best friend, hands behind his head, and grunted in recognition, signaling Goten to continue. The spikey headed boy paused before continuing. "Ah, never mind. I'll be right back." With that the demi saiyan stood up from his seat and slowly wandered down to the spot his eyes had previously been engaged with. In a matter of seconds he was at his destination, standing behind the teenager who could only be identified as Jamie Sparks. She had her back to him, but across from him he was face to face with Kimi who had just perked up to see who had approached them.

"Oh, hey Goten." Hearing the name, Jamie looked up at her friend to only to see her gesturing behind her. She twisted around in her seat until she was able to see the face of the boy in question.

"Hey what's up?" Jamie said. Goten crossed his arms and let an innocent smile overtake his face.

"Hey! I was just coming to see if you both were still coming to the tournament tonight." Kimi and I both nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you'll be able to recognize us." Kimi replied. Goten simply smiled. Suddenly he felt a weight be slung across his shoulders and glanced to his side only to find his best friend next to him. Trunks had come over in the middle of their conversation and was now leaning half on Goten, half on a spare desk he had found beside him.

Jamie grinned as she saw the purple headed teen saunter over. "Funny though, we should be able to find you and mop top without much of a problem at all." Trunks only glared at her while Goten snickered.

"Then this should be a fun night." Trunks huffed. Jamie and Kimi smiled at the two and were about to reply when all of a sudden an eerie presence settled over the four. Slowly glancing around, the two girls realized that the entire female and some of the male population were glaring them down with the harshest gaze they could have possibly mustered. For a split second Jamie wondered why they all looked so jealous when the answer suddenly donned on her.

'Duh, Goten and Trunks. This isn't exactly an interaction they have with everyone every day.' Soon after the thought passed through her mind though, the bell rang again, signaling freedom from their first class. Within a flash, Jamie had all of her things gathered up, waved bye to the demi saiyans and practically dragged Kimi out the door, not being able to wait until she was away from the demon stares she and Kimi were receiving.

"Whoa J, slow down!" Kimi called as she was dragged out of the door. Trunks and Goten watched in confusion as they watched the two girls race away.

"What's their problem?" Trunks asked, oblivious to the stares. Goten shrugged, equally as ignorant.


End file.
